Harry Potter and the SnowDrop Bride
by Cherryblossomsstar
Summary: Meghan was there when Harry survived Voldemort. No one knew about it till now. Meghan holds a terible secret that she hides from everybody under her happy aperence...R&R [more about Meghan than harry...]This story is on hold for now...Read ch. 14 to find
1. Unexpected People

Harry Potter and the Snow-Drop Bride

Chapter 1- Unexpected People

On the Hogwarts express- End of train "Meghan, I'll be sitting in this cart if you need me ok? I want to give you some privacy. After all, I've been 'guarding' you for the past 2 ½ days" Professor Lupin said as the train started moving. "Ok" said Meghan, a skinny 16 year-old girl with strait brownish hair and brown/hazel eyes (Her right eye was brown, but her left eye was ¾ hazel and ¼ brown…)She sat in the cart to her right as professor Lupin went one cart ahead and to the left. She sat down in one chair/seat by the window. "Meghan, I'm going to check the train for any trespassers. (Meaning death eaters)" Professor Lupin said. From now on, Professor is going to be Prof. "Sure" Meghan said turning to look out a window.

"Prof. Lupin! I thought parents wouldn't like 'a you know what' teaching their children" Meghan heard a girl say. "Well, now that everyone's trusting Prof. Dumbledore now, they trust him when he says I'm harmless," Prof. Lupin said "Well, see you guys later" and with that Meghan heard him walk off. "Excuse me," Meghan heard a boys voice say. She turned her head to face them. "Do you mind if we sit? Everywhere else is full" "No, of course not. Go right ahead" Meghan said smiling. "I'm Harry" the boy said "this is Ron" he pointed to a boy with flaming red hair "and Hermione" He continued pointing to a bushy haired girl. "Meghan, nice to meet you all" She said giving a little bow. "Harry, we've got to go to the prefect's cart. See you later." Hermione said as her and Ron left. "Are you new here Meghan?" Harry asked. "Yea" Meghan replied. "Where are you from?" "The U.S" "cool" Prof. Lupin came back and nodded to Meghan, indicating the train was clear.

A few minutes later, someone came into the cart and started talking. "Well, look what's happening. Potty's got a new friend. But she looks to cute to be with you. So, why don't you come with us?" He said. "Who wants to know?" Meghan said. "I'm Malfoy. This is Crab, and Goyal" He said. "That's ok. I think I'll stay here." Meghan said calmly. Malfoy left anger in his blood. A couple of laughs were heard further up the train. Two Meghan recognized. She slid on her hood just as they were coming in. "Hey, it's Potty!" they said. "Go away Jason, Brenon" Harry said. "Who's this?" Jason said walking towards Meghan and taking off her hood. She looked to the floor and he took a step back in surprise at seeing Meghan's face. "Well, look who it is" Jason said in a whisper, approaching Meghan. He bent down and picked up her chin. He was about to kiss her when her hand went flying up and slapped him. "I'm different from when I was five Jason. I don't like you anymore. So if you'd please leave…" Meghan said calmly not looking into his eyes. They left silently. Harry was now staring at Meghan who had looked back down at the floor when Jason and Brenon were leaving. "What was that about Meghan?" Harry asked softly. "Well-you see- we went to the same elementary school before I moved in 2nd grade. It all happened in 1st grade. We all used to be like best friends. One day, we were playing outside and they both cornered me against a wall. Then they both kissed me. Jason kissed me on my cheek, and Brenon kissed me on my forehead. I think they planned it to. It all happened at once they must've. Ever since then, I avoided them and then I moved." Meghan said the sparkle in her eyes gone.

Malfoy's POV

Malfoy walked out of the cart Meghan was in just as Jason and Brenon were coming out of a cart. "Hey Malfoy, what's up?" Jason said. "A stupid girl, cute by the way, just rejected me" Malfoy said sadly. Jason and Brenon laughed. "Which cart man? We'll try hooking you up" Brenon said. "The one Potty's in" Malfoy simply said. A few minutes later, Jason and Brenon came walking out, Jason with a red hand print on his right cheek. "No luck man" Jason said. "Dude, what happened?" Malfoy said noticing the hand print. "That was Meghan, you know, the one I told you about in our first year. I tried kissing her and well, yea" Jason said. Malfoy stormed off towards the middle of the train. He turned into a cart to find his friend Kye. "Kye, I have a bet for you" Malfoy said. Kye was the most popular boy in the school. All the girls wanted to go out with him. "Yea, What do you want Malfoy?" Kye said. "I bet that you won't be able to get a girls name" Malfoy said. "Which girl?" Kye asked curiously. "She's in the same cart as Potty All four of them are in Slytherin if you haven't notice" Kye walked towards the end of the train where Harry and Meghan were sitting in silence again.

Normal POV

Kye walked in and said "Hi. I'm Kye. I don't think I know you." Meghan turned her head to look up at him. "I'm Meghan" she said holding out a hand. Kye shook it. "Well, I guess I'll see you around." Kye said walking out. "You seem to be very popular with the Slytherin boy's Meghan" Harry joked. She shot a glare at him. "Meghan, I think you should go to the front of the train. Something's going on down there. I think it'll be a perfect chance to see your social skills" Prof. Lupin said. Meghan nodded and left. She walked to the front of the train where she noticed two 3rd years fighting. "Excuse me, may I ask what's going on?" Meghan said with a small smile. "We're arguing wither or not to ask someone out" one little boy said. "Oh" Meghan said in surprise "well, you should go ahead if you REALLY like this person" Meghan said. "See I told you" the other little boy said. "Ok, thanks lady" the other one said. Meghan smiled and left. Just as she passed a cart in the middle of the train, a hand grabbed her. She was pulled inside a dark cart.


	2. A kiss and sort

Harry Potter and the Snow-Drop Bride

Chapter 2- A kiss and sort

It was dark in the room, but Meghan saw an outline of someone, who she thought was a boy. Meghan pulled out her wand as she heard the door lock, and shades appear on the windows to the hallway of the train. "Lumos" She whispered. Her wand's tip lit up. She looked into the face of the person that pulled her in the cart and saw it was Kye. As she looked into his eyes, Kye grabbed her hands and laid her against the wall. He kissed her on the lips as her eyes widened in shock. She felt his tongue against her lips and let it enter. She closed her eyes and let Kye have control. He pulled away from her and both were panting fast. "Kye, what's going on?" Meghan whispered. "I really, really, like you Meghan," Kye said as he started gently kissing her neck. He smelled a small hint of snow drops and said "You can't say you don't like me back, because I know you do. Otherwise, you wouldn't have let me kiss you" he whispered against her neck. "You're right, I can't" She said still panting. Just as he was going in for another kiss, the door opened. "What's going on in here?" Meghan heard Hermione say. "None of your business" Kye answered back nastily. "Fine, I won't ask. But I expect Meghan to be back at our cart in 5 min. Ok? If she's not back by then, I'll alert Prof. Lupin" Hermione said leaving. Kye let Meghan go and she said "Please don't tell anyone ok Kye? About what just happened?" "Ok, I won't" he whispered back kissing her on the forehead. "Bye" Meghan said and she left Kye. The lights came back on as she left the room.

"Ron, Hermione, why do you think Meghan has come into Hogwarts so late. She seems to know some magic obviously" Harry said. "I don't know Harry" Ron said. "Maybe, someone didn't want her found" said Hermione. "Or maybe she didn't WANT to be found" Harry said.

"Meghan?!?! What was that about?" Hermione said. "He pulled me in. That's all. Then you came" Meghan said. Harry and Ron were zoned out. Hermione told them that she had walked in on them with Kye holding Meghan's hands over head. They were busy thinking of what was happening. "Meghan, you should stay away from him" Hermione said concern in her voice. "Ok" Meghan said. They reached Hogwarts not to long later. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Meghan were all chatting when Prof. Lupin stuck his head in and told Meghan to come with him to see Prof. Dumbledore. She got her trunk and went with him. Meghan walked around the castle with Prof. Lupin as if she was just going to detention. She was silent and was already familiar with the castle (somehow). When they reached Prof. Dumbledore's office, Meghan heard him say "Miss Martin, as I understand, you were gifted with a magical power am I not correct?" He said. "Yes sir" She said uncertain. "Wanted to make sure. You may go down to be sorted now." He said. "Yes sir. See you down there" Meghan said. Prof. Dumbledore nodded and they left. When she got down to the great hall, Prof. Dumbledore was already there. As Meghan and Prof. Lupin entered the sorting began. Some people were going into the 6th year with Meghan as well because Hogwarts just decided to allow kids from the U.S. come. I'm going to use random names from my school. Mixed up of course. If they're going into like the 6th year or something, I'll write it after the name

"Azise, Scott" (6th) Prof. McGonagall called out. "Gryffindor!" The sorting hat yelled.

"Chow, Grace" "Ravenclaw!"

"Stern, Samantha" "Ravenclaw"

The sorting went on forever until Meghan heard her name called.

"Martin, Meghan" Prof. McGonagall called. As Meghan started walking up she heard murmurs around the room. "That's her! The one that was with Harry the day youknowwho was defeated" A 2nd year said. "What are you talking about?" Harry said. "Well you see," Ginny interrupted "It's said that it's a fact that someone was there when you defeated Voldemort. Rumor has it was a girl that was apart of a really rich and powerful family. Voldemort killed both her parents a month after she was born. Your parents picked her up and provided shelter for her. Then, he came to your house expecting to kill her, but instead found you. Your parents had hid her before, and then he tried killing you. He was unsuccessful and two American's took her in and adopted her. It's also said that when he tried killing you, some of the magic went to her but also bounded off, leaving a mark no one knows where and also giving her a power that not a lot of people know about" Ginny finished still whispering. "How do you know all this?" Ron whispered to his sister. "I heard it from Seamus" Ginny replied.

Meghan's POV w/the sorting hat

_Italic_ words mean the sorting hat's speaking

_Ah, miss Martin. How I've been waiting to sort you. I see you have a magic inside of you that you have yet to fully unleash. Lot's of talent in all areas. Singing, Art, Types of Technology, Astronomy, Magical Creatures, Everything. You are Bravery, courageous, not mean at all, completely nice, care about others…hm… what house to put you in now. _

Normal POV

It was a long wait as each table hoped for her to be in their house (or at least the boys did).

"GRYFFINDOR!" the sorting hat yelled and the Gryffindor table clapped in happiness. The last person (Zizer, Lauren who was sorted into Hufflepuff) went and Prof. Dumbledore got up and said a little speech. "Welcome to Hogwarts Everyone. Now, before we eat, note, to all 1st years that the forbidden forest is off limits. I assume we now have some students from the U.S of A joining us for the first time. Now, a more serious note. As you all know, Lord Voldemort has come back" there was a sudden shiver around the whole Great Hall "we hope that this year, with the help of you all, we can defeat him in some way. Wither it be moral support from all of you, or a battle between the ministry of magic and him. Now, enjoy" Prof. Dumbledore finished and waved a hand and food appeared on the table. After dinner, all the houses separated and went to bed.

Meghan and Harry walked up to Gryffindor tower by themselves while Ron and Hermione went to show the 1st years to the tower. "So Meghan, Is it true you were there when Voldemort vanished? With me I mean" Harry asked curiously. "Yea it is" Meghan said not looking at him but strait ahead. They reached the tower and went inside. "I'm going to go to bed. See you in the morning Harry" Meghan said and with that she went to the girl's dormitory. "Hey mate" Ron said as the 1st years came in and went to the dormitories (after Hermione told them which was which). "So, did you ask? Was she really there?" Ron asked. "Yea she was. I think that's why it took her so long to come to Hogwarts. She was hiding from Voldemort" Harry said. They talked about this topic for another hour when Ron said he was tired. They all said good night and went to bed.

A/N-That's it! So how did you like it?!?!

R&R-----Comments, suggestions, or Predictions maybe?


	3. Duels

Harry Potter and the Snow-Drop Bride

Chapter 3: Duels

It was the first morning everyone at Hogwarts had school. "Here you go guys. Our schedules for this year" Hermione said as she passed out the schedules. "We have potions and Care of Magical Creatures with the Slytherin's again this year" Ron said, disappointment in his voice. "Yea Ron, but at least we're all together in every class" Harry said referring to him, Ron, and Meghan. Meghan smiled in assurance.

A week had gone by and all the classes were going normally. "He's been sited!!" Someone yelled as the mail came in. "Page 24 in the Daily Prophet" the voice said again. There was a ruffle of pages and everyone was on page 24 of the Daily Prophet. Screams and chatting was heard all over the Great Hall. "Voldemort been sited for a brief second in Hogsmade" Hermione said to Harry, Ron, and Meghan. Meghan's eyes widened in shock as she looked up at the teachers table. Prof. Dumbledore stood up and said/shouted "Silence! Now, there will be dueling clubs, and classes on ways to protect your self and defend yourself in case of an emergency. All classes today are canceled and replaced by different defense classes. All 6th years will be expected to come back here at 1:00, right after lunch, for a dueling class. Each year will have a turn. Now, please follow head of houses after breakfast to your first class." He finished.

1:00-dueling club "Well, now that everyone is here, lets start shall we? We will have two volunteers to duel each other first. You are to pretend that you are defending yourself against the other. No unforgivable curses or inappropriate ones" Prof. Snape said. "Now, our first victim will be-"Prof. Snape said but was interrupted by Prof. McGonagall "Meghan." "Fine, then Malfoy, gets up here" Prof. Snape said. "Now Meghan, you need this more than anyone. He's most likely coming after you this time, not Mr. Potter" said Prof. McGonagall. "I know" Meghan answered. She went up on the platform and walked to the middle where Malfoy was waiting. "Wands up" Prof. Snape instructed. "I'll go easy on you Meghan" Malfoy said. "Don't bother, because you're going to lose badly. Might as well try going down with a fighting chance" Meghan finished as they turned to the end of the platforms. "Ready, 1, 2,-" Prof. Snape said but Malfoy cut in "Expelliarmus!" Meghan put a shielding charm up in time for it to not hit her. "Rictusempra!" Meghan yelled. A silver beam shot out of her wand and hit Malfoy squarely in the chest. He somersaulted in air and landed on his butt. Malfoy quickly scrambled back up and shouted "Serpensortia!" A snake as black as coal shot out of Malfoy's wand and into the middle of the stage. "Let's see you deal with that!" Malfoy said. Meghan smirked and let out a small laugh. "What are you laughing about?" Malfoy said quizzingly. "This" Meghan said. She put her wand away and started walking towards the snake. Prof. Snape only rolled his eyes. She reached the snake and whispered something so only it could hear as it gave off a load his. She picked it up and it wrapped its tail around her arm. "Who's scared now?" Meghan simply said.

Her eyes widened as she felt a chill down her spine. She dropped the snake and held her head. She dropped to her knees as Prof. Snape and Prof. McGonagall started running towards her. Meghan let go of her head and looked up at the corner behind Malfoy's side of the stage. She jumped up as a glass looking floor appeared. She landed on it gracefully as a cackle was heard through out the Great hall. "Miss Martin! Get down here!" Prof. McGonagall said. "No! I have to face him sooner or later!" She yelled as she drew her wand and the cackling got loader. "You're very wise aren't you? You know you'll have to face me now or later" said a high, cold voice. Something appeared only a couple of feet in front of Meghan. Screams and Shrieks were heard as the figure came into clear view: it was lord Voldemort. "So, how do you want to die? Swiftly or slowly?" He hissed. "I'd rather prefer neither" She said disgust in her voice. "If you insist" he said raising her wand. "Avada Kadavra" I'm going to call that AK from now on ok? He said. A stream of Green Light shot out from the tip of his wand. Cries were heard as it Meghan in the stomach.


	4. Little Sister

Harry Potter and the SnowDrop Bride

Chapter 4: Little Sister

But then, only a split second later, everyone noticed it went through Meghan and she never moved, even on impact. "Looking for me?" A voice was heard as Meghan appeared above Voldemort with a dagger in hand. She made a swift movement at his heart but he moved to quick and she slashed his leg instead. Everyone was in shock as Meghan landed in a kneeling position.

"You're quick for your size" Voldemort said nastily. "Are you trying to say something?" She asked simply. "So, what is this power you have? All I know is that you CAN"T CONTOLE it" He said mockingly. "That's for me to know, and you to find out!" She said as she dashed at him again. This time she missed and he was the one that had got her. "Rictusempra!" He yelled. It hit Meghan's back while she was still in the air. She went down crashing on the glass-type floor. She got up after a few seconds. Her leg was badly injured from the impact. "AV!" He yelled. This time it actually did hit her. There was no scream but she fell silently to the floor. When she hit the ground everyone started screaming, but Harry. He was just looking up at where Meghan had fell. He saw her hand flinch and his eyes narrowed in confusion. "Is that all you've got..." Voldemort said "…little sister?" At this, everyone stopped and looked up in shock.

"Don't, ever, say, that, again!" a voice said from what seemed like Meghan's body. "Guess that wasn't all" Voldemort said simply. She slowly got up some blood dripping down her face. "Aw, what's wrong, are you tired…little sister" At this, Meghan lost her mind. A silver orb started surrounding herself and she let go of her arm which she was holding. Her Hair started to fly somewhat everywhere and she was lifted off the glass-type floor. There was a flash of light for a minute in which everyone had covered their eyes. When it disappeared, Meghan was replaced by a girl her age, with dirty blonde hair, same eyes, a white halter-short skirt dress, ribbons, and ballet slippers. She was still floating over the floor. What shocked everyone the most was that the smell of snowdrops filling the air. "I SAID NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" She yelled as she lifted a hand and a white beam shot from it. It hit him in the face and a scream from him was heard. "I'll be back! You'll see." He said as he vanished. The glassy floor disappeared and the girl fainted and started to fall though the air. The wings surrounded her and Meghan appeared once again. And they disappeared. Kye caught her just as she came to waist height. Everyone started to gather around Meghan as she started to walk up. "Hmm…What's going on?" she said confused. Kye whispered what happened and she just gave a small smile at what she had done. "Uh, Kye, please come with me for a minute" Meghan said grabbing Kye by the hand and dragged him outside with the teachers following them. Once they went through the doors, whispers were heard all over. "What are we going to do? They're not supposed to know" Prof. McGonagall said concerned. "I know the only thing we can do is erase their memories" Meghan said. "But our powers aren't strong enough" Prof. Snape said. "Yours isn't, but mine is" Meghan said. "But it'll take up to much magic. I'll be out cold for the night." "What about me?" Kye said wondering what he was doing out here. "I'll still need someone to talk to that knows my secret, and I think you'll do great" Meghan said. Kye nodded in understanding. Meghan turned to the crowd of faces now looking at her. She raised her wand as Kye stepped behind her and she said "Obliviate!" and there was a flash of silver light covering the Great Hall. Meghan fainted as the light disappeared. Kye picked Meghan up as Prof. McGonagall and Prof. Snape walked back in to the unknowing faces.

Kye brought Meghan to the hospital wing crossing some teachers who were concerned and wanted to know what happened. Kye finally reached the hospital wing and Madame Pomfrey undressed her and redressed her and put her in a bed. "You may stay as long as you like Mr.Ayama" she said. "Thanks" he said softly. Hours past and Kye ate dinner. He went back to watch over Meghan. Meghan woke up and looked at her watch. It was 12:00 midnight. She looked over to her right and noticed someone sleeping there next to her in a bed the covers off. She got up and went over to them and found it was Kye. She smiled and got down on her hands and knees. She kissed him lightly on the forehead, and moved some hair out of his face. He woke up to find Meghan right there. "I see your better" He said softly. "Yes, thank you" Meghan said. He kissed her lightly on the lips and got up. "You should rest Meghan, that took up a lot of your energy" Kye said worried. "Ok" Meghan said sadly. She didn't really want to go to bed. She got back in bed and fell asleep. Kye did the same. Both woke up that morning at 7 o'clock. "Breakfast doesn't start for 30 minutes" Madame Pomfrey said. "Kye's going to give me a tour of the school" Meghan said. "oh all right" She said and let them go. They went up to the owlry where they saw Ichigo (her phoenix) and Sakura (her owl). "Their beautiful. Where did you get them?" Kye asked. "Prof. Lupin bought Sakura for me, but Ichigo just flew down onto my shoulder" Meghan said.


	5. songs

Harry Potter and the SnowDrop Bride

Chapter 5-Songs

Kye walked towards Meghan and hugged her. "Are you ok?" he asked. "Yea, I think so" she said. He gently kissed her on her forehead. He bent his head a little further and kissed her on the lips. They separated for a breath of air and continued. Jason walked in on them with a letter in his hand. The letter dropped from his hand and hit the floor. Meghan and Kye were startled and looked at the door way to Jason. He was gawking at them. _You'll kiss him but not me anymore?_ Jason thought. "Jason," Kye said moving towards him. "Dude! What's wrong with you? You know Malfoy wants her. If he finds out, your dead!" Jason blurted out. "So please don't tell him Jason" Meghan said approaching him to. She picked up the letter and handed it to him. "Fine. But you owe me one dance" Jason said taking the letter. "Sure" Meghan said. "But it might be hard" "Whatever" Jason said tieing the note to his gray owl and taking it to the window. It took off and he left. "About the dance Meghan, would you like to go with me?" Kye asked. Meghan looked at him "I'll try. I'm-I'm-doing something that night. If I get a brake then sure" Meghan said. "What are you doing that night?" Kye asked. "It's a surprise" She said her eyes glimmering.

"As you all know, there will be a dance this week for all grades, one grade at a time. Tonight, is 1st years, tomorrow is 2nd years, and so on and so forth" Prof. Dumbledore said. All the tables cheered. They were celebrating the Pheonix week. Fawks and Sakura were going to be at every dance able to do what they liked.

"Ron, where's Meghan?" Harry asked noticing Meghan had been at breakfast but not in any of their classes that day. "I don't know. Why don't you ask her later?" Ron said trying to make a flaming salution for soars. When they got to lunch, Harry noticed Meghan not there, along with Prof. Flitwick. "I'll ask tonight" Harry said.

Meghan didn't get back until 12 o'clock along with all the 1st years. "Nice dance Meghan" a 1st year come up and told her "Thank you" she said. "You were at the dance Meghan?" Harry said. He was right behind her and she gave a small eek when she heard his voice. "uh- yea. I helped planned it kinda" Meghan said. All the 1st years went to bed but Meghan and Harry stayed by the fire. "So, who you going to the dance with?" Harry asked. "I have to do something that night, but if I have a break I'm going with someone. Sorry Harry." Meghan added noticing Harry looking sad. "Who might you go with?" He asked "Kye" Meghan said simply. "Are you joking? A Gryffendor going to a dance with a Slytherin?" Harry said outraged. "Yea" She said. She went to bed w/o another word to Harry. The rest of the week went that way, then on the night of the dance they found out why. " I thank you all for coming. Now, I'd like to call two special guests up. Sakura, and Fawks." Both Pheonix's flew up onto the pourch by the door where the teachers table would end. "Now, with out further adou, I'd like to call our musical guest to the stage." Prof. Dumbledore as everyone started clapping.


	6. Pheonix Dance part 1

Harry Potter and the snowdrop bride

Chapter 6- Phoenix Dance Part 1

The clapping got loader as Meghan stepped out in a short pink dress, her hair in a half ponies-tail clip, and some ribbons here and there. Whistles were heard from a few boys as she stepped out as well. "Hey guys." She said into the microphone. "Well guys, enjoy" everyone started to scream as Meghan started to sing.

Yeah, I know it hurts  
Yeah, I know you're scared  
Walkin' down The road that leads to Who-Knows-Where

Dont'cha hang your head  
Dont'cha give up yet  
When courage starts to disappear  
I will be right here

When your world breaks down  
And the voices tell you, "Turn around"  
When your dreams give out  
I will carry you, carry you  
Then the stars go blind  
And the darkness starts to flood your eyes  
When you're fallin' behind  
I will carry you

Everybody cries, everybody bleeds  
No one ever said that life's an easy thing  
That's the beauty of when you lose your way  
Close your eyes and go to sleep  
Wake up to another day

When your world breaks down  
And the voice tell you, "Turn around"  
When your dreams give out  
I will carry you, carry you

When the stars go blind  
And the darkness starts to flood your eyes  
When you've fallen behind  
I will carry you

You should know now  
That you're not alone  
Take my heart and we will find  
You will find your way ho-ome

When your dreams give out

I will carry you, Carry you

When the stars go blind  
And the darkness starts to flood your eyes  
When you've fallen behind  
I will carry you, carry you  
I will carry you, carry you

I will carry you, Carry you

I will carry you, carry you

New song

There's somethin' 'bout the way  
You look tonight  
There's somethin' 'bout the way that  
I can't take my eyes off you

There's somethin' 'bout the way your lips invite  
Maybe it's the way that I get nervous when you're around

And I want you to be mine  
And if you need a reason why

It's in the way that you move me  
And the way that you tease me  
That way that I want you tonight

It's the way that you hold me  
And the way that you know me  
And when I can't find the right words to say  
You feel it in the way  
Oh, feel it in the way

Somethin' 'bout how you stay on my mind  
There's somethin' 'bout the way that  
I whisper your name when I'm asleep, oh, girl  
Maybe it's the look you get in your eyes  
Oh, baby, it's the way that it makes me feel to see you smile  
And the reasons they may change  
But what I'm feelin' stays the same

In the way that you move me  
And the way that you tease me  
The way that I want you tonight (tonight)

It's in the way that you know me  
And when I can't find the right words to say  
You feel it in the way  
Oh, feel it in the way

I can't put my fingers on just what it is that make me  
Love you, you, baby  
So don't ask me to describe  
I get all choked up inside  
Just thinkin' 'bout the way

It's in the way that (Oh) You move me  
And the way that you tease me  
The way that I want you tonight (tonight)

Oh (It's in the way that)  
You hold me (the way you hold me, yeah)  
And the way that  
You know me (the way you know me)

When I can find the right words to say (feel it in the)

It's in the way that you move me

And the way that you tease me (feelin')

The way-ay-ay-ay (feel it in the way)

There's somethin' 'bout the way you look tonight

There's nothin' more to say than I feel it in the way

New song…last one for her

We used to have so much together,

But the dusk is already a different shade.

You used to always hold me gently, now

You only push me away.

Your coldly cast away heart is

Wandering aimlessly.

If you say such mischief exists,

It's strange to close your eyes

Beneath the wintry sky.

We used to have so much together, but

I can't get by on just one word.

Quickly leave, now is the time. 1

We used to have so much together,

But the dusk is already a different shade.

At least I can sleep quietly in the moonlight.

If the moon and my fate were to pass away,

Wouldn't I surely be sad and lonesome?

How many times did you not want to hold me?

My powerless words can pass the weary night.

We used to have so much together, but

How can this irregular couple

Make it in such a place?

We used to have so much together, but

When we started to meet something was revealed

In your mysterious, dark profile,

Suspended in the deepest confusion.

Where is your heart?

Where is it floating?

It's as if those eyes

Are misleading.

We used to have so much together, but

I can't get by on just one word.

Your passion began to flow.

If the moon and my fate were to pass away,

Wouldn't I surely be sad and lonesome?

How many times did you not want to hold me?

My powerless words can pass the weary night

Meghan finished her last song to a thunderous applause. Just as she was taking a bow, Prof. Dumbledore came and said there was going to be a group performance from a group of Slytherin's. Meghan said sure and gave the microphone to Prof. Dumbledore confused only to find him giving the microphone to Jason, Brenon, and Malfoy. Meghan quickly got off the stage to join Kye before they could do anything.

Slytherin's started clapping as they saw Malfoy, Jason, and Brenon go up but everyone else was shocked that they'd try to sing (they didn't think they would sing good). Meghan walked to Kye who smiled at her and gave her a hug. "That was great" he said to her. "Thanks" she responded. The music started and the Slytherin's started to scream with delight.


	7. Pheonix Dance part 2

Harry Potter and the snowdrop bride

Recap: Slytherin's started clapping as they saw Malfoy, Jason, and Brenon go up but everyone else was shocked that they'd try to sing (they didn't think they would sing good). Meghan walked to Kye who smiled at her and gave her a hug. "That was great" he said to her. "Thanks" she responded. The music started and the Slytherin's started to scream with delight.

3 Chapter 7- Phoenix Dance Part 2

First song

I see the picture clear now  
And the fog has lifted  
The wool you tried to pull over my eyes was clever  
Yeah, your gifted  
But you forgot to dot some I's and cross some T's along the way  
I'm better now despite you baby  
I'm stronger these days, stronger

I survived the crash, survived the burn  
Survived the worst, yeah baby but I learned  
Survived the lies, survived the blues  
Almost killed me but I survived the truth  
And when you wrote me off like I was doomed  
I survived you

I can look in the mirror now  
It's been a slow awakening  
Haunted by a heart full of you  
I couldn't help mistaking  
That you could ever care for anyone  
Anyone but yourself, hey-yeah  
But you would have to have a conscience baby  
Good luck, I wish you well

I survived the crash, I survived the burn  
Survived the worst, yeah baby but I learned  
Survived the lies, survived the blues  
Almost killed me but I survived the truth  
And when you wrote me off like I was doomed  
I survived you

This hearts been torn in two  
Cut and bruised from too many bitter endings  
I'll be damned if I have thoughts of you  
Rain on my new beginning....

Second song

Oooooo  
Oooooo  
If one day you discover him  
Broken down  
He's lost everything  
No cars, no fancy clothes  
To make him who he's not  
The woman at his side  
Is all that he has got

Why do you ask him  
Move heaven and earth  
To prove his love has worth?

Would he walk on the water?  
Would he run through fire?  
Would he stand before you  
when it's down to the wire?  
Would he give his life up  
To be all he can?  
Is that  
Is that  
is that  
how you measure a man?

If by chance all he had to give you  
was three words wrapped around your finger  
would that be deep enough  
at the end of everyday?  
And how will you ever know  
if the man is what he says?

Why do you ask him  
Move heaven and earth  
to prove he his love has worth?

Would he walk on the water?  
Would he run through fire?  
Would he stand before you  
when it's down to the wire?  
Would he give his life up  
To be all he can?  
Is that  
Is that  
is that  
how you measure a man?

He never gives up  
let's go of his dreams  
His world goes around  
for his one true belief  
is that how you know?  
Is that what it means?

Hey  
would he walk on the water?  
Would he run through fire?  
Would he stand before you?

Will he be your anchor  
when the dark unfolds?  
Will he always love you  
the best that he knows?  
Would he give his life up  
To be all he can?  
Is that  
Is that  
is that  
how you measure a man?

Would he walk on the water?  
Would he run through fire?  
Would he stand before you  
when it's down to the wire?  
Would he give his life up  
To be all he can?  
Is that  
is that  
Is that  
how you measure oh-woh  
is that  
Is that  
Is that

how you measure a man?


	8. Luxemburg

Harry Potter and the snowdrop bride

Chapter 8-Luxemburg (I don't know all the characters so I just guess on some names ) )

"Well, that was the best express of talent I have seen in many years" Prof. Dumbledore said "Remember, although today was fun, you all have class tomorrow," Moans were heard around the room "Back to your Dormitories now."

Everyone started to leave, talking about the Dance. Kye took Meghan's hand and entwined their fingers like a braided piece of cloth. "Miss Martin please come with me" Prof. Snape said. Meghan didn't want to go but before she could say anything Prof. Snape had grabbed her arm and started pulling Meghan and Kye apart. Meghan's fingers slipped away from Kye as Prof. Snape turned down the hallway to his office. Prof. Snape and Meghan reached his office and he asked her to sit down.

Prof. Snape's skin got all bumpy and oily as his hair and face started to melt away, revealing Luxemburg. "Foolish little girl. Your birth into your family will cause you pain" She said an evil glint in her eye. By now Meghan was on her feet.

Harry's POV

Harry walked up to the dormitories with Ron, silently. Just as Harry was about to change, he decided to find out where Meghan was, she had never come back from the dance. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" he tapped the Marauders Map with the tip of his wand. From where he tapped, it rippled outwards like the ripples in water during a rain fall. He scanned each flap for Meghan's name until he found it in Prof. Snape's office. He looked next to her name to find Luxemburg. _'Luxemburg the death eater?!? This can't be good!'_ He thought. "Ron" he whispered. "Yea?" "I think Meghan's in trouble" he said. Ron nodded his head as they walked out the dormitory. They ran as silently as they could corridors and stairs until they reached Prof. Snape's office. Ron checked the door to see if it was open but it was locked. Both slammed into the door and it opened unwillingly. Luxemburg had a hand on Meghan's throat and she was pinned up to the wall (Meghan was pinned to the wall). Meghan slowly brought her hands up and grabbed Luxemburg's arm. Luxemburg squeezed tighter and Meghan fainted as Harry slammed Luxemburg to the floor, wand out pointing at her.

"Silly boy" she laughed "why do you protect her? She wields a power and secret none know of. She could kill you instantly if she wanted to." She said a cold, evil laugh present in her voice. "She's our friend (he says this a lot by the way…)! We don't need to know her past or her secrets to be her friend" Harry said. Meghan started to resume consciousness. Ron took her arm and put it around his neck (to support her). "Harry, Finish her. I know where the Professor is" Meghan said. In a blink of an eye, Luxemburg had slapped Meghan hard on her right cheek and had thrown her across the room, making Meghan's back slam into a chest. Harry was now very angry "AV!" he screamed, his wand pointed at Luxemburg. She fell with a small "plunk" to the ground.

Normal POV

Meghan was on her knees, her hands on a sphere like light with a snowdrop petal in the middle. It went into a small lock and there was a flash of light and the chest opened. She stuck a hand inside and pulled it out to reveal Prof. Snape. "Meghan, you look completely abused" He said. Meghan spent the night in the Hospital wing and emerged the next day with a patch over a black and blue mark (which was where she was slapped that was STILL bleeding) on her right cheek. She looked down the corridor and noticed someone crying up ahead. She approached them slowly and said "Why are you crying?" softly. "Be-Be-Because" the voice stuttered "now I know this may be our last little fight" he said in between sobs. "Excuse me?" Meghan said taken back. "This might be our last fight" he said and turned around revealing Voldemort. Before Meghan could scream, Voldemort had raised his wand and said "Ciceo(c-c-o made up)."


	9. What happened to her?

Harry Potter and the snowdrop bride

Chapter 9 – What happened to her?

Meghan was sucked up as he took out a jar. She shrunk to the size of a 5 year-olds hand and into the jar. Voldemort disappeared as a girl with dirty blond hair, pink eyes, and a snowy-white/tan skin. "Excuse me?" Kye said noticing the girl "have you seen a girl named Meghan go by here?" "Um…" the girl said thinking "oh yeah! Someone just tore us apart" she said confused. "What?!?!" Kye said shocked and confused. "I was apart of her, and she was just taken?" She said. "You mean, you're the power that was inside her?" Kye said. "Yea! I'm snow!," She said holding out a hand "I'm her snowdrop bride!" she continued. Kye looked confused at this. He could have sworn she said 'bride'. Snow knowing that he was confused about the bride thing added "It's a term we use when we live inside someone and give them a certain power after they've experienced several happenings one after another" she said. Kye took her hand and shook it. "I'm Kye. Listen you'll have to pretend to be Meghan for now until we find her. We've GOT to go seed Prof. Dumbledore.

They went up to Prof. Dumbledore's office. "I'm afraid you will have to pretend to be Meghan, Snow. No one but Kye, Myself and the teachers know about her secret" he said softly. "Oh, alright" Snow sighed. She tapped her hair with her wand and it turned brownish as her skin turned a light tan "Better?" she said. Prof. Dumbledore nodded his head.

Lot's of POV's here!

A couple of months went by when no one knew where Meghan was. Everyone (teachers and people from the order) were looking for her. Harry had found out from Prof. Lupin the week after Meghan went missing. He swore not to tell ANYONE (including Ron and Hermione) He was frustrated that he hadn't known sooner or he 'could've' stopped it. He couldn't help but feel disgusted that Voldemort would take her and that Snow was even pretending to be Meghan. Although she did it well, he was surprised no one knew it wasn't her. Not a minute went by that either Harry or Kye wished Meghan was back. "Where are you Meghan?" Kye whispered to himself staring out a window to the snowy grounds. "Dude? She's right in front of you" Malfoy whispered back. "Never mind" Kye sighed sorrowfully. "You've been acting strange man! Ever since Meghan started acting differently a couple of months ago."

Kye started thinking back to the dance. The last time he had seen her. _'Meghan, I promise I'll protect you no matter what. And I'll also always love you'_ "I promise" Kye whispered lowly. Later that night at dinner Snow was just sitting there next to Hermione and Ron, staring at the wall behind Harry, just spacing out.

"I think she's had enough" a cold voice said in a whisper. He opened a jar and a little figure inside was caught into a ball and floated away while the cold voice laughed mockingly. The little ball reached the school walls and disappeared. It reappeared right in Snow's hands. She snapped back to earth and looked under the table and at her hands. Her eyes widened in shock as she said "I've got to go" and with that she got up and ran out of the Great Hall.

Prof. McGonagall's POV

"Any word yet Minerva?" Prof. Dumbledore said. "I'm afraid not. What do you think happened to her? After all, it's been a long time-"Prof. McGonagall said but was cuff off by Prof. Dumbledore "Just because we can't find her doesn't mean we should give up hope. All we need is a sign." At that, Snow had run out of the Great Hall. "Go see what's wrong. Prof. Lupin, make sure Harry doesn't fallow her" Prof. Dumbledore instructed.

Normal POV

Snow ran out of the Great Hall and into the Corridors. She looked at the bubble one more and put it in front of her stomach. There was a flash of light and on the floor sat Meghan in disarray. Her hair was a little messy, her clothes turned to rags. Her complexion was pale, black and blue marks here and there.

Kye's POV

There was a flash of light and Kye felt Meghan's presence again. He jumped up from his seat and Ran out of the Great Hall to find Meghan next to a wall on the floor.

Prof. McGonagall's POV

There was a flash of light as Prof. Lupin put a hand on Harry's shoulder and held him back as he tried getting out into the corridor. Prof. McGonagall walked outside to meet Kye, and what seemed like Meghan.

Normal POV

Meghan looked up at Kye, the gleam that was once in her eyes were gone. It had been replaced by a whirlpool of brown, green, black, and white. A whirlpool where a girl once known was trapped and lost in sorrow and dismay. "Miss Martin? What happened to you? You look horrible" Prof. McGonagall said both horrified and sorrow in her voice. Meghan said nothing but looked at Prof. McGonagall, a silvery tear escaping her eye. Kye bend down and touched Meghan's shoulder. He felt her shiver under his touch (she never had before). Kye picked her up. Meghan didn't have enough energy to respond to it though. "We'd better take her to the Hospital wing" He said. They quickly walked there and were sought immediate help once they walked in.


	10. Findings

Harry Potter and the Snowdrop Bride

Chapter 10-Findings

Kye stayed be Meghan's side the whole night. He awoke the next morning to find Meghan staring at him. Her eyes were still lost but today a shadow lurked behind it instead of a whirlpool. Almost as if hiding. "Meghan? Do you feel better?" Kye asked. Meghan only nodded. "Will you tell me what's troubling you? What happened?" Kye said. Meghan opened her mouth but nothing came out. She tried again and said "erotrot." Kye only said "what?" confused. It was as if she had forgotten how to talk. She tried again-slowly "T-o-r-t-u-r-e" she sounded out stuttering. "Torture?" Kye repeated. Meghan nodded. Kye was angry now, but he softly said "Meghan, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you after I swore I would. Can you forgive me?" Meghan nodded. "Thank you" Kye said hugging her. "They-they tortured me. Abused me. They to-to-toyed with my emotions and used me as if I was a pup-pup-puppet." Meghan said barely in a whisper a tear flowing down her cheek. Kye hugged her again and said "It's ok. Do what ever you want now. You're free of them for now" He said softly. Meghan just cried on his shoulder, holding his shirt as Prof. Dumbledore walked in. "you're back I see. Kye, I kindly ask you to be with Meghan MOST of the day. Incase she needs to get something off her chest she doesn't want to share freely. You shall also escort her in and out of her dormitory." Kye nodded and Prof. Dumbledore left. It was just about Lunch time when Meghan was getting color in her face again. Madame Pomfrey insisted that they go to class. Seeing her friends might cheer her up. Just as they got inside Gryffindor dormitory, and near the stairs, Meghan turned to Kye and whispered "Kye, Please kiss me." Kye was shocked and said "Why?" "Because it would make me feel better" she said. Kye leaned forward and put his lips against hers. His tongue entered her mouth as he put his hands on her arms. A small breeze came through a slightly opened window and Meghan's hair was blown a little.

"What the hell is going on?" came Harry's voice from the door. They separated and Meghan hid behind Kye, and gripped his shirt lightly. "Why do you care?" Kye said. "Because she's my friend! Besides, why are you in here anyway?" Harry said. "I'm aloud to be" Kye snapped. "Says who?" Harry said testily. "Prof. Dumbledore! That's who!" Meghan was still hiding behind Kye. "Meghan? Why are you hiding behind him? He's in Slytherin!" Harry said/shouted. She didn't answer. "Fine!" Harry said and stormed out. "Why didn't you answer him?" Kye asked calmly. "I-I over heard-well was forced to hear-something's about people. Besides, since what happened, I-I can't trust boys that much" Meghan said. "Then why me?" Kye said. "I love you! You know that! I feel calm and safe when I'm with you" She answered. Kye smiled.

Harry's POV

Just after he had stormed out

'_Why the hell is she hanging out with him? He could be against her for all we know. Ugh! Why does she cling to him and not me? Now that she's back, I'm happy to see her, but she seems scared of me. But why?' _Harry thought as he turned into the Great Hall. He sat down across from Hermione and next to Ron. "Harry, what's wrong? You seem frustrated" Hermione said. "I am." He said leaning forward so no one would hear what he was going to tell them "I went to the dormitory to see if Meghan was there… and she was." "What's so bad 'bout that mate?" Ron said. "On Meghan and KYE kissing" Harry said. Ron and Hermione were shocked at what Harry just told them. "When I asked her why she was hiding behind him, she didn't answer. I only saw her head, but she didn't look so good." Harry said. "So what, you think Kye did it to her?" Ron said. "Not really. But after all, she was fine yesterday" Harry said. "Well, we always do a polyjuice potion. You can find out what you can from Meghan." Hermione suggested. "Hey! That's a great idea" Ron said. "I have one already made. I was going to try to find stuff about Malfoy, but your need is greater than mine" Hermione said. "Thanks" Harry said. "Ok, so all we need is some of Kye's hair, and Meghan's" Hermione said. "Why Meghan's?" Ron asked. "We need to get rid of Kye so he won't interfere" Harry said. "Exactly" Hermione responded. It was night time when

Hermione got a lock of Meghan's hair. But for Harry to get Kye's, it was difficult. They did it during Divination when he had spaced out. "Add the hairs" they added the hairs and Harry and Hermione took a gulp of the potion. Its taste was vial due to most of the ingredients. Hermione's skin got bubbly and she turned into Meghan as Harry turned into Kye. Hermione went to keep Kye busy as Harry went to get some information.


	11. Grimauld Place

Harry Potter and the Snowdrop Bride

Chapter 11-Grimauld place

"Hey Kye!" Meghan said, still all pale but somehow cheerful. Both of them were in Gryffindor tower. It was midnight and everyone was sleeping. "I know this might sound weird and you've told me already, but why do you stick with me?" Harry asked. Meghan leaned over and brushed their lips together. Harry started to blush a little. "Because I love you remember? I feel safe with you" Meghan answered. _'Holy shit! Th_ey love each other. _No wonder their always together'_ Harry thought. "Can you tell me what happened again?" "Uh, sure" Meghan said uneasily "I was tortured, abused and my emotions were toyed with. I was treated like a puppet and was forced to see things I didn't want to see" Meghan said. "Is that why you don't hang with other boy's now? Because of what happened?" Harry said concerned. Meghan nodded her head. "I've got to go," Harry said "see you later" and walked out. Harry ran back to the deserted girl's bathroom to find Ron waiting there. Hermione came in right after Harry.

"So, what happened mate?" Ron asked. "It's horrible what happened. She was tortured, abused, toyed with, treated like a puppet, and saw things she didn't want to see all at once" Harry said angry. "Wow, that's a lot. Now I know why she's more careful now. She doesn't want to make the same mistake again and have to go through it all over again" Hermione said softly. "Harry? Why are your cheeks red?" Ron asked. "Oh, hehheh, well Meghan sort of kissed me" Harry said. "Wish I was you mate" Ron said defeated. Hermione rolled her eyes at the stupidity of boys. "We better get to sleep. We have to go tomorrow, remember? My mom said we can all go Grimauld place for Christmas. Don't know why really. I think she thinks we'll be safer there for now" Ron said and they all left silently.

Hermione awoke the next morning to find everyone getting dressed and Meghan gone. "Lavender, do you know where Meghan went?" Hermione asked. "Yeah, she left earlier this morning. She said her and someone were going to someone's house for Christmas" she replied sleepily. Hermione told Harry and Ron and all three of them guessed she went with Kye somewhere. "Hopefully nothing happens" Harry said.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione arrived at Grimauld place with Prof. Lupin who had gone with them. "Ron! Harry! Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley said giving them all a tight hug. "We've got new guests joining us in the order! I believe you all have already met though. Well, their down stairs if you want to see who it is again." Ron, Hermione, and Harry (in that order) all went downstairs to the kitchen. Ron was the first to stop at the bottom of the stairs mouth open, then Hermione did the same, then once Harry got to the bottom he just store at the site. Meghan and Kye were both sitting at the table with Mr. Weasly. "Ah, you three are finally here" he said getting up. "Dad? If they were coming, why didn't they come with us?" Ron said. "Just in case. Prof. Dumbledore wanted to make sure nothing happened so he sent Meghan and Kye here earlier" Mr. Weasley said smiling. "So who's sleeping where dad?" Ron asked. "Well, you and Harry share a room, so do Ginny and Hermione" "Sir, What about Meghan and Kye?" Harry asked. "Their going to sleep in the same room" Mr. Weasley said. Everyone's eyes (kids anyway) were wide. "Is that wise?" Hermione asked. "Yeah, they won't do anything. I've made sure of it" he said leaving.

All three of them took a seat at the table and they started talking. "So, what was my dad talking to you two about?" Ron said. "He was just explaining things to us" Kye answered. "Meghan we-" Harry said but was cut off "I'm gonna go take a nap" Meghan said getting up and leaving. She entered a room where there were two beds, a dresser, a blank painting and white walls. Meghan lied on the bed and curled into a ball and fell silently to sleep. After an hour or so, Kye walked upstairs to check up on Meghan. Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed him to see what he was doing.

Kye reached the door to the room and went inside, closing the door so it was only open a crack. Harry, Ron and Hermione all peeked through the crack. Kye walked over to the bed closest to the window, bent down, and kissed Meghan gently on the forehead. She started awakening slowly. "Hey sleepyhead" Kye said softly, giving off a small smile. "You guys don't have to spy on us you know" Meghan said sleepily, sitting up and noticing 3 pairs of eyes peeking in the room. They all walked in embarrassed.

"I hear there are two new people in the order Harry," someone said in the hall "Know where they are?" Two people with flaming red hair walked into the room. "Guess we don't have to look for them Fred" the other person said. He continued "I'm George, and this is Fred" he said introducing them. "I'm Kye and this is Meghan" Kye said, Meghan rubbing her eyes.

Harry's POV

Fred, George, Harry, Ron and Hermione all left the room and entered Harry's and Ron's which was right next door. "So George, Fred, how is the joke business coming out?" Harry said curious. "It's actually going pretty good" George said "It's great" Fred said.

A few moments of silence went by when not a sound was heard except the talking downstairs which was barley audible anyway. "Harry, do you think it's a good idea leaving Meghan with Kye? I mean after all, he's in Slytherin" George said quietly so only Harry could hear. "I'm not so sure, but they love each other so it's hard to tell who's side he's on" Harry said back quietly.

Meghan's POV

It was a few minutes after Fred, George, Harry, Ron and Hermione had gone when Meghan started to feel a little dizzy. "Meghan, are you feeling ok?" Kye said getting up from his bed, and over to Meghan. "Yea, I think so" Meghan said, her forehead against her palm. Meghan started to wince at who knows what and held her stomach. "Meghan-"Kye started but was cut off by a little shriek from Meghan. She fainted on the bed, her left hand resting on her stomach, her right hand outstretched, a little light ball with something inside it escaping it.

Normal POV

A shriek was heard up and down the hall (no where else really). Everyone in Harry and Ron's room jumped up and ran to the room next door, Harry in front. They opened the door to find Meghan on the bed Kye looking at her hand. A small light-type ball was floating up into the air with what seemed like little moving objects in the middle. There was a flash of light and everyone found themselves in darkness.


	12. Memorie

Harry Potter and the Snowdrop Bride

Chapter 12- Memory

"Where are we?" Ron said softly. "I've got no clue" Hermione said. They were surrounded in darkness. No one knew where they were. All they saw was each other.

"Excuse me, but why are you crying?" A voice that sounded like Meghan's said. "Be-Be-Because" the voice stuttered "now I know this may be our last little fight" he said in between sobs. "Excuse me?" the other voice said taken aback. "This might be our last fight" he said and turned around revealing Voldemort. Voldemort had raised his wand and said "Ciceo" The girl was sucked up as he took out a jar. As she landed in the jar, everyone saw the reflection of Meghan.

"Oh my gosh! We're in her memories! I think this is what happened a few months ago" Hermione said shocked. "But how are we seeing this? I mean, we're not in a (what ever you call those things that you can see memories in if you know what it's called, please tell me and I'll put it here)."Harry said. "That's because we're looking through her eyes" Kye said. Everyone stared at him like he was crazy. Then everyone took into account that it must be true. The little 'screen' they were looking through went white for a second then went to normal, showing Meghan's reflection in a mirror. She was sitting down, her hands chained to a wall like a prisoner (which she was then). "Oh little sister" Voldemort said coming in "I have a little guest for you at this dark hour" He continued. Malfoy stepped in after him. "You know, you could've avoided this if you had just gone out with me, and maybe become evil" Malfoy said. He bent down so he was level with Meghan's head. He smirked as she spit at him. "Why you little" he said raising a hand and smacking her in the face.

Meghan was knocked unconscious after a few more slaps. Malfoy left after she fainted. She awoke the next day to find a death eater waiting for her. When he saw her awake, he went over to her, unlocked her chains and grabbed her arm. "Let go of me" Meghan said. He just ignored her. He practically dragged her down the hall and into a library room. He threw her in a chair and locked her in. Meghan struggled but it was no use. A light came on and a movie began. (Since I don't want to go into detail b.c. I'm feeling a bit lazy at the moment; e-mail me if u REALLY want to know what happened. Otherwise it's just things about like people from Hogwarts) the movie ended and Meghan was horrified at what she saw. (Now is when she starts to lose some color in her face) She was put back in the room with the locks and mirror as Voldemort came in. "Are you still glad you're on the other side? Tell me the right answer and I'll let you go." "I'm glad of the side I'm on! Knowing now what you do to people who disagree with you, I couldn't be happier" She said nastily.

The 'screen' turned white again and then faded out while another vision came into view. According to the clock right above the mirror, it was 2 in the morning. Meghan store at herself in the mirror, drifting into space. As everyone looked at her reflection, they saw all her cloths torn, pale skin, almost as if her body was empty. A few minutes later, Voldemort came in and picked up his wand once again and said "Ciceo." Everything went completely black as she drifted away in a bubble.

There was another white flash, this time blinding and surrounding everything. The light disappeared to show them all back in Meghan and Kye's room. They were all staring at each other until their gaze came upon Meghan who was now waking up. "Hm... What's going on? Why are you all here?" Meghan said. Kye bent over and told her what happened. When he finished her eyes widened and looked at everyone in turn. "Meghan we-"Hermione said but was cut off "why didn't you just tell us? It's easier to go through things with friends than by yourself. Especially with something like that" Ron said softly. George and Fred nodded their heads even though they didn't really know what was going on (they weren't at the school remember? They don't know EVERYTHING) "Why didn't I tell you?" Meghan said softly to the floor. She looked up and continued "I didn't tell you because I didn't need you to pity me. I didn't want anyone to see what I had to see almost everyday. I didn't want anyone to feel the pain I felt. I wanted everyone to go on with life as if it never happened" Meghan said, a tear escaping her eyes. "But it did. There was nothing you could do about it" Harry said softly moving towards her. Meghan stood up, more tears coming out of her eyes "You shouldn't have seen that! None of you!" "But-"Harry began but was cut off by Kye "I think you should all leave now" He said softly. "We should leave? What about you? You're the one in Slytherin. You're the one that's friends with Malfoy!" Both Harry and Ron began. "Stop it!" Meghan said "I know he is all those things, but I trust him. I love him. Can't you get that through your heads?" Meghan said. Everyone looked shock at what she said and the voice she said it in. She sounded like she was going to cut off their heads or at least slap them, but she didn't. They all left silently, Ron and Harry staying a few seconds after to just stare at her in disbelief.


	13. Fever?

Harry Potter and the Snowdrop Bride

Chapter 13- Fever?

everyone left…. Kye took Meghan into his arms, hugging her gently. They were sitting on Meghan's bed. Meghan was crying her eyes out. She put her head in Kye's lap.

Words in _Italic and underlinding_ means it's from Harry's POV/room and regular words are Meghan's POV/room

_As everyone sat on the beds, George and Fred started to speek "The extendable ears aren't the only thing we invented that comes in handy around her. We also created these" George said holding out what seemed like glasses with what seemed like speakers and a little switch. "They're called X-goggles. You can see though walls and hear what they're saying. You can also put it on speaker so your friends could hear and all" Fred continued. Fred put them on and looked through the wall to Meghan's room. _ Kye picked Meghan's chin up so their eyes met. He bent down and gently kissed her on the lips. _That's private information I don't need to spy on. Fred said taking off the glasses. Ron snatched them from his brother and put them on. His mouth opened wide. Harry took the glasses from Ron and did the same. _ They separated and Meghan hugged Kye. "Thank you. You're always there for me when I need it." She said softly.

Almost everyone woke up the next morning and went to breakfast. "Where's Meghan and Kye?" Hermione asked. "I don't know. I haven't seen either of them. Usually their both up and about at this time of day." Mr. Weasley said. Mrs. Weasley left the room and went to check up on them. She came back a few minutes later with a sad look on her face. "What's wrong?" Harry said. "She's got a terrible fever. Kye says it started at 6. Ever since she's been repeating the same things over and over in her sleep" She answered. "What kind of things is she saying?" Ron asked. "Things like 'stop' 'please, don't' and other things" she responded. Ron, Harry, Hermione, George and Fred all looked at each other, wondering if it had anything to do with them going into her memories.

It was almost noon when Harry went to check on her. He slipped into the room to find Kye's back to him in a chair right next to Meghan's bed. She was lieing in her bed tossing and turning every now and then, her hair looked wet from what Harry guessed was sweat. "No, stop. Please no" She mumbled to herself. Harry took a step forward and the floor creeked. Kye spun around and face Harry. "What do you want?" He said. "Just came to check on Meghan" Harry said. Kye turned back around. Harry noticed then that Kye was holding Meghan's hand. "How bad is it?" Harry said stepping closer. "She's got a 102 degree fever" Kye responded. A few days past and there was some improvement on her fever. A couple of more days went by and she was jumpy as usual. "Thank you" Meghan said to Kye "You barely left my side while I was sick." Kye smiled at her while she gave him a hug. Just as she took a step back Mrs. Weasley came in. "Thank goodness your better. We were all starting to get worried. Tomorrow's Christmas so we're all preparing." "May we help" Meghan said. "If you want" Mrs. Weasley said smiling.

It turned out to be the best Christmas ever for everyone. Everyone was singing, laughing and having a great time. Including Kye. They all left two days later on the knight bus, accompanied by Prof. Lupin.


End file.
